


Reflected Shadows

by TheNewCorleone



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Depression, Self-Reflection, Vague-ish backstory, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewCorleone/pseuds/TheNewCorleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I haven't had time to keep writing my Mobscast big fic, so here's a small Lalna introspective type thing.</p><p>A shard of glass can bring back a whole lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflected Shadows

Several months would pass without him seeing anyone, he couldn't care less. He was happy. Well, happy was one word he would use when he spoke. Content was closer to what he felt here.

He ran a hand through his greying hair and surveyed his surroundings. Machines whirred and banged, and in every clunk he heard progress, it was unnerving at first, the unstoppable motion of everything, but soon his senses dulled to it. The walls were crossed with pipes, and diagrams and charts held up with pins. In the corner of the room he noticed something shining. With a creak of his chair, the scientist shuffled across the room and inspected the shining object. It was a shard of glass from a mirror long since broken. With steady hands, he lifted the glass to eye level and was repulsed by what he saw.

The face that stared back at him was lined and old, covered in scars and burns. His cheeks were sunken and his face was thin. He sighed and thought to himself, "What happened? I wasn't like this in the beginning." The old man thought back to when he first agreed to this deal, he was young and the spaceman had offered him so much. Slowly though, he remembered how things quickly spiralled out of control. The torture of innocent villagers, the never ending death and cloning of that damn dwarf. He had loathed it, but challenge it gave his mind was like a drug to him. A girl had came to try and bring him to his senses, but he had spurned her and corrupted her with taint. He vowed from that day on he would not interfere with the lives of the innocents again. From then on he kept his promise and grew old, tormented by the memories of his monstrosities.

However, the past couldn't stay buried forever and the spaceman came back, ageless and just the same as before, offering a way out. A way to forget all of the evil they had done. All of the years of suffering and guilt eventually drove him to accept the offer; working for the spaceman once again. He wasn't on the front lines as he was before, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what he was facilitating. However, the work kept his mind away from the pain and it was nice to see the spaceman smiling and happy every now and again.

Lalna blinked, his tears reflected in the glass. "Happy" he thought to himself, "Content? No." He sighed and whispered aloud, "Old and easily distracted"

Just as he finished speaking he heard a voice behind him. " Ah, Lalna, old friend." The voice was young and bright and he knew it belonged to Xephos. "What are you up to?" The scientist quickly wiped his eyes and dropped the glass in his pocket. "Nothing boss, just stretching my legs." With that he went back to his work, explaining his new machinery to the spaceman, who would thank him dearly and then leave him with a new problem. And so the cycle would start again, the scientist working hard and just when the regret seemed to become too much, the spaceman would return with a new distraction.

The greatest mind in the world, forced into a cage by its own conscience and left to rot for years on end. Lalna had expected his story to end with a bang, but instead it seemed he was doomed to have it be drawn out and fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Mobscast will return eventually.
> 
> -TheNewCorleone


End file.
